


Stanford

by shadowglove88



Series: Dorian Trilogy [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe and her four-year-old son Dorian move so she can attend Stanford, the last thing Chloe was looking for was love. But sometimes what you aren't looking for is exactly what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> TAKES PLACE FOUR YEARS AFTER “ONE NIGHT STAND”.

She’d met Sam Winchester when she’d started going to Stanford. While both of them had been new to the school, and studying two different subjects, they’d kept seeing each other in the library. She knew that if she’d kept with the eyeing he would have gotten up his courage a lot quicker to talk to her, but she’d discouraged him by ignoring him as best as she could ignore a total hunk.

Most guys lost complete interest when they found out that the reason she was living in her own apartment just off campus was because she had a little four-year-old boy whom she adored and hadn’t been able to leave in Smallville with her father—despite his insistence.

Sure, it was hard being a mother and a student all at the same time, but Chloe hadn’t minded at all. She loved Dorian, and enjoyed the time she spent with her son, enjoyed dropping him off at the preschool just a block from their apartment, enjoyed picking him up and holding out her arms as he ran to her, kissed her and told her about his day and the friends he’d made.

She enjoyed spending the evenings with her tiny, precocious, sandy-haired boy, even  _if_  that made her study late into the nights to make up for the time lost.

Sometimes she wondered about his father, the man she’d met once, a man she’d shared a connection with that she hadn’t with another since, a man whose real name she’d never even found out. When Dorian had gotten older she’d given  _him_  the protective necklace his father had given her, and she made sure he never took it off. It was the only thing she could give him of his father… and sometimes she felt bad about that.

But most of the time she didn’t have time to think about her son’s dad… or the lack of him. School and Dorian were all that she had time or the energy for. She really didn’t want to date because she’d tried it already and it had been a monumental failure---even for _her_. No guy in college wanted to get with a woman who already had so many things tying her down and kept her from going out partying all night.

No guy in college wanted a  _family_.

Well, that was what she’d thought until she’d met Sam Winchester.

She’d been surprised when, while studying for an exam in the library, her light had been blocked and she’d looked up in curiosity to see the tall, handsome brunet with the puppy-dog eyes and sweet smile who made her heart beat frantically in her chest.

He’d been sweet and shy, introducing himself and admitting that he’d been watching her for a couple of weeks now, and realized that they liked the same authors. If anyone else had told her that line she would've found it creepy, but it was oh-so cute coming from him. Then again, she'd been watching him just as long as he had been watching her, so maybe that was why it didn't seem creepy to her. Anyway, they’d somehow ended up sitting together for hours, just talking and debating and Chloe had truly enjoyed his conversation.

He was studying law, was a Kansas born and bred just like her, and he had an open mind—or so she’d gathered from just listening to him speak. He was incredibly intelligent, sweet and endearing, a person she could easily see herself falling in love with... and when she realized that she’d stood quickly and made an excuse before hurrying out of the library to her car.

The next day he found her in her usual seat, and asked her out. When she told him that she liked him, but  _wouldn’t_  go out on a date with him, he’d asked her why, and she’d sat him down and told him about Dorian.

Surprisingly enough, Sam Winchester did  _not_  run screaming to the hills once he found out she had a son. He listened to her as she spoke about how hard it’d been for Dorian to relocate, and how she really couldn’t leave him with a stranger to babysit, and then Sam had surprised her by asking her to bring Dorian along on their date.

 _That_  was probably the moment she fell in love with Sam… or maybe it was on their ‘date’, which really consisted of them going to a large park nearby and getting to know each other, both her and Sam---and  _Dorian_  and Sam.

Sam was  _great_  with children. Or, at least he was great with  _Dorian_. Her son had always been wary of people whom he didn’t know, but he'd taken to the tall brunet as if he’d known him forever, calling him ‘Uncle Sam’ (something Chloe teased Sam about regularly after that), and begging him to go on the seesaw with him, to  _push_  him on the swings.

That day, seeing Dorian and Sam playing together in the park, seeing them laugh and bond and honestly like each other--and that evening, when Sam dropped them off at her house and timidly asked her if the three of them could go out again some other time--she was only human, who could  _blame_  her for falling in love?

That date had been the beginning of many, and it was two months of seeing Sam nearly every day before they finally had a ‘real’ date, with just the two of them. Their mutual friend, Jess, had offered to babysit Dorian for the night so the two of them could ‘finally go on a real date’. They’d shared their first kiss under the stars, and when he’d shyly told her that he loved her, she’d whispered it back fervently, wrapping her arms around his neck and never wanting to let go.

But when Sam had asked her and Dorian to move in with him some months later, she’d been hesitant. Did they want to take things this quickly? Was he ready to have the responsibilities living with a young boy came with? And was  _Dorian_  ready to have this drastic change?

She’d confessed her worries to Sam, and he’d surprised her once more by giving her a kiss and leaving her in the library. Chloe had been frightened, sick at her stomach, unable to understand  _what_  had just  _happened_. Had Sam broken up with her?

It was only when she’d gone to pick Dorian up that she’d found Sam there first, holding Dorian in his arms, talking to the young boy. Neither of the men in her life had seen her approaching as yet, and Chloe didn’t make her presence known as she watched them talking to each other, the males looking the other in the face as they spoke, Sam supporting Dorian’s weight on his hip.

Dorian had watched Sam’s face in near  _awe_ , raptly paying attention to whatever the man had been saying, and then he'd looked down, shyness covering his face as he asked a question.

Chloe hadn’t known what the question was, but she’d heard Sam’s answer.

“It’s more than okay by me, champ,” he’d smiled affectionately at the boy, looking a little misty-eyed. “But we’re gonna have to ask your mother what she thinks first.”

“Ask me what?” She’d asked breathlessly, making her presence known as both males turned to look at her in surprise.

“Mommy?” Dorian asked, looking nervous and a little embarrassed. “When Uncle Sam comes to live with us, can I please call him Daddy?”

And Chloe had started to cry.

Then she was in Sam’s and Dorian’s embrace as Sam moved to her and both her boys put an arm around her as she cried, and she’d hugged them and laughed as she’d hiccupped when Dorian turned to Sam and whispered loudly if her crying was a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’.

And now a year later, Sam, Dorian and her were living comfortably in their apartment, having upgraded to a better one closer to the school. They’d melded together like one unit, with Sam and Chloe taking turns waking up earlier to cook breakfast and the other making sure Dorian was up and ready on time so they could all have breakfast together before going to school.

Sam was an amazing father, treating Dorian as if he were of his own blood and enjoying spending time with his ‘champ’ as much as Chloe did. And, surprisingly enough, Dorian and Sam even kinda  _looked_  similar in an odd way. People whom Chloe and Sam met after getting together always assumed that Dorian was Sam’s real child and Sam never corrected them.

When Chloe had questioned him about it, Sam had just said that he felt as if Dorian was truly his family, along with Chloe, and he was honored that people thought he was Dorian’s father.

And Chloe continued to fall more and more in love with the wonderful man that was Sam Winchester.

She didn’t know  _why_  she was surprised when Sam had proposed, but she  _had_  been. And like when he’d asked her to move in with him, she’d hesitated, weighing the pros and the cons because nothing good had ever lasted in her life—except for Dorian… and her mutation, which she still had yet to tell Sam about. She knew that her mutation made her weird, but how she’d grown to see it was that her mutation kept her alive to take care of Dorian. Her son had inherited her healing abilities as well, his just weren’t as strong as hers were.

But her son was healthy because of the mutation—he never got ill and his injuries healed rapidly—and so Chloe couldn’t hate herself for being odd… But would  _Sam_  want to be married to a  _freak_?

She’d finally broken down and confessed everything to him, and he’d taken it surprisingly well. He hadn’t been horrified, hadn’t thought she was crazy, but instead he’d been interested, had asked questions about Smallville and the meteor rocks. She’d opened up and shared everything with him, telling him about the mutants she’d grown up fighting…

…and then he’d surprised her silly by telling her everything about  _his_  past… about the supernatural. Told her about what’d happened to his mother, about how along with his elder brother Dean (with whom he was not speaking) he’d been trained to kill demons.

Chloe had truthfully been more surprised to find out that Sam had a brother than to find out that the supernatural existed. When she’d asked Sam about this  _Dean_ he’d been slow to speak but had finally opened up and spoken about their strained relationship, and when she’d asked him what Dean looked like, he’d only had a very old picture of when they’d been children.

_“He looks a lot like Dorian does.” Chloe commented, snuggled up in bed with Sam as she looked at the faded picture of a five year old Sammy, and of the slightly older sandy-haired boy who smirked at the camera, arm proudly around his brother._

_“Yeah, I thought that myself.” Sam grinned, arm around her shoulder, his cheek resting against the top of her head._

_They’d both tucked Dorian into bed an hour ago and were resting together, looking over the few things Sam had brought with him from his old life when he’d moved to Stanford._

_“I’d like to meet your father and brother,” Chloe admitted, feeling the need to know this other side of her Sam._

_“I’d like you and Dorian to meet them too, but with my father and brother you never know.” Sam whispered a little resentfully. “They might never forgive me for giving up hunting for a normal life--or they might both appear tomorrow on our doorstep.”_

_“Have you tried calling them? Talking to them?” She asked into his shirt as her cheek leaned against his chest. “I know that sometimes men are, you know, stubborn and filled with pride and don’t like to be the first ones to say that they’re sorry--.”_

_“Chloe, I didn’t do anything wrong, I just wanted a normal life.” Sam tensed slightly. “And I know that dad and Dean feel like I’m betraying mom’s memory by not trying to figure out_ _**what** _ _kind of monster killed her and kill it myself, but I think mom would have_ _**wanted** _ _me to have a normal life.”_

_“I know, I understand what you’re saying, Sam.” She whispered, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. “If something like that ever happened to me I wouldn’t want Dorian to spend all of his life like that, trying to avenge me. I’d want him to be happy, to live a normal life, find a nice girl and get married, have some kids of his own.”_

_“I’m not ever letting something like that happen to you.” Sam went still as stone, the arm around her tense as he pulled her harder against him. “Chloe, you and Dorian are the only real family I have now, and I’m_ _**never** _ _going to let anything hurt either of you, be it supernatural or otherwise.”_

_She smiled softly. “I know that baby, but you don’t need to worry about me. Worry about Dorian all you want--but me? I’m fine. Nothing’s going to happen to me.”_

_“I’m sure that’s what my mother told my father before that monster killed her.”_

_She sighed, realizing that he wasn’t just going to let it go. “Sam, even if I_ _**was** _ _killed by some monster, I don’t think I’d_ _**stay** _ _dead. I mean, I’ve died before, and look at me, I’m still here with you.”_

_“You’ve never been killed by a monster before, Chlo. You don’t know if your mutation is going to work if you are.” He turned her so that she was looking into his face. “I can’t live without you, Chlo. I—I--.”_

_“I know.” She whispered, cupping the side of his face and smiling tenderly up at his agonized expression. “Sam, you won’t_ _**ever** _ _have to live without me or Dorian. And you’ll_ _**never** _ _let anything happen to us. And we’ll both always love you, because you are ours as much as we are yours.”_

_He smiled wobbly, emotion thick in his beautiful eyes. “I love you both so much, Chlo, you and Dorian--you’re my family. And right now, you’re my_ only _family. You’re what I always wanted—what I always_ _ **needed**_ _.”_

_“Ditto, handsome.” The blonde grinned mischievously up at him, grabbing his chin and shaking it playfully. “Changing subjects to something less romantic, you think you can come with Dor and me to Smallville this long weekend?_ _**My** _ _family is anxious to meet you.”_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. “I met your father when we went to Metropolis for Christmas, and I met Lois when she came here right after you first told her we were going to live together, remember?” He grinned. “I told her it was nice to meet her and she told me she’d fry my balls—while they were still attached—if I ended up being some asshole and hurt you.”_

_Chloe’s grin widened. “Oh stop whining! You know Lois loves you now.”_

_“Still, every time we fight and she’s around I get_ _**nervous** _ _.”_

_She laughed and held him tighter. “You’re such a big baby—although Lois would love the fact that you’re afraid of her.”_

_“Yeah, she would.” Sam agreed before pausing. “What other family do you have in Smallville that I don’t know about?”_

_“Well, they aren’t family per se, but I love them as if they were.” Chloe admitted. “There’s Mrs. Kent and Clark, and of course there is Lana and Pete… who_ _**are** _ _getting married this spring and want me to be the maid of honor and Dorian to be the ring bearer, so I’d like you to get to know them before the big day, you know?”_

_“Sure.” Sam nodded. “It’ll give me the opportunity to check out those meteor rocks you’ve been telling me about.”_

_Chloe had just grinned._

And now they were getting ready to go to the Halloween party that Jess and her boyfriend Xander were having at their dorm. It’d been hard for Chloe to convince Sam to agree to go. He’d been fussing, not wanting them to go out and not wanting Dorian to be alone on Halloween night.

He truly  _was_  an overly protective fiancé and father.

He’d only agreed to let Dorian go to the kiddie-party a friend of his from preschool was having because he’d known the parents of the little girl for a year, had established that they  _weren’t_  possessed, and had lately realized that the necklace Dorian always wore had protection symbols carved into the back of the pendant.

“And you say that his  _father_  gave you that necklace?” Sam asked for the fifth time as he grudgingly got dressed in the Doctor’s outfit that would go with Chloe’s Naughty Nurse one.

“ _Yes_ , Sam,” Chloe rolled her eyes in the bathroom as she applied candy-apple red lipstick in the mirror. “When I woke up all that he’d left was his necklace ‘for protection’, and half of his phone number.”

“And you said he was sandy-blonde.”

“Just like Dorian.” Chloe looked in the direction of the bedroom, wondering why in the world he was asking so many questions all of a sudden.

“How tall would you say he was?”

“Not as tall as you.” Chloe checked to make sure her outfit was perfect before heading out to the bedroom, finding Sam sitting on the bed, frown on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Sam continued to frown before pulling her down onto his lap and looking in her face. “Something, something is nagging at me but I just can’t figure out what it is.”

“Do you think Dorian’s father could've been a Hunter?” Chloe asked, running her hand through Sam’s dark locks.

“I’m almost sure of it,” he responded. “But, I don’t know, I feel like I should be making some connection.”

“If there’s any, it’ll come to you at the right time.” She leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his, sighing happily into the kiss and squealing when he threw himself backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him.

“Do we  _have_  to go to that party?” Sam whined between kisses as his hand traveled down the back of her suit.

“ _Sammmm_ …” She moaned as he began to pull down her zipper. “We promised Jess we’d go.”

“We didn’t say we wouldn’t get there  _late_ , did we?” He whispered, beginning to peel the material from her skin.

“You make a convincing case, Mr. Attorney.” She giggled, pressing her lips to his before pushing up to help him pull the suit off. “The jury is unanimous in--!” And then she squealed with laughter as he twisted them around so that her back was against the bed, with him straddling her waist.

“Nope, in court it is  _never_  that easy.” Sam shook his head, eyes mischievous. “I think the jury needs a  _little_  more convincing--just to make this more  _believable_  of course.”

“Oh, of  _course.”_ And when he pressed his lips to hers she just mewled in pleasure and kissed him back. If he thought she needed a little more convincing, who was  _she_  to tell him otherwise?


End file.
